In order to specify a text region in which text is drawn, there is a technique that specifies the boundary (edge) between the text region and another region. For example, the image processing device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below calculates an edge component index value indicating the amount of edge component contained in each segmented region, compares the edge component index value with a threshold and thereby determines whether there is an object to be detected in each segmented region.